Nano genes, we should use them more often
by Da More Fishy
Summary: A very silly story about if Sec lived. He revives Thay and they go off into the universe. They meet Ood, The Doctor and many others. WARNING: Shoe related jokes may be classified as lame. Maybe some Sec/Martha or Sec/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Sec and Thay

Uh.. hi! This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and ummm. I don't own doctor who. Oh and my cousins invented most names of stuff, 'cos that's what they call their doctor who toys. Not sure on some spelling and grammer but yeah… Oh and I can't really remember exactly how the episodes went so bear with me. :)

Chapter 1

------------

"Owww…" Dalek Sec rubbed his brain-exposed head. He blinked, his vision was a little blurry. He tried to remember what happened. Ha! Caan had tried to get rid of him. To bad he didn't know about the secret nano-genes Sec had in his pocket.

He stood up and blinked some more till his vision was clear again. He saw the remains of Thay and Jast. So where was Caan? "He must have run off.' thought Sec, he looked over at the seats. There was no one there, apart from the dalek-humans laying dead on the floor. 'A pity.' he thought. He then went over to see the damage on the two daleks.

Jast was beyond help really, Sec didn't have the equipment he would need to repair the dalek's outer shell (thing). Thay's outer shell (thingy…) was still there but Sec's nano-genes could only really heal human-daleks.

"Wait a minute…" said Sec as he reached into his pocket and found a vial of human DNA. He thought for a minute and then decided the best way was to tip it over Thay's sunken, squishy, squid like head (well body sort of… I'll stick with head).

"FIZZaltzzz", Some of the DNA splated on Sec's shoe. He got his box o nano-genes out as well and poured them over Thay's head as well. The nano-genes were a bit confused being poured on to a dead creature dripping in human DNA. So the got the ultra-nano sewing needles and sewed the human DNA into the lifeless thing in front of them. It seemed like a good idea. What could go wrong.

A lot.

------------

Dalek Thay was confused. Feelings… GAH! Where did they come from! GAH! Sore…

"Owww…"

"YAY! It worked!"

"Sec?" said Thay in an ordinary daleky voice. He wasn't sure where he was. Or what he was. Or if he was even a he anymore…

"I thought you where dead… I thought I was dead…"

"Well we were! But I had some nano-genes!"

"Why didn't I think of getting some of those?"

"I don't know. No one really ever does."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have all of these… emotions?" said Thay still adjusting to the weirdness of it.

"Well my nano-genes were ones that weren't used to daleks, soo I put some human Dna in you. Well poured some over you, I didn't really want to leave you guys here dead." Replied Sec

"Uh… that's another thing…"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm a guy anymore.." said an embarrassed Thay. He/she didn't like this feeling.

"…" Sec looked at the label on the vial of human DNA, "Opps…" It read : Female human DNA.

"You should really learn to read things! You're just like all guys! You never read labels or instructions!"

"…"

"GAH! HUMAN EMOTIONS!" screeched Thay.

'Wow… the first female part human mostly dalek,' thought Sec, 'Glad I'm not him… er… her.' He was a bit stunned by his stupidity at not reading the label first and Thay's reaction to being part human.

"Hey why is Jast still in pieces?"

"Oh, I don't have the stuff I need to fix him."

"Why don't you go to the lab and get some stuff then?" Thay closed her outer shell (thingy-ma-bob) and started test moving around.

"Because Caan might be there!"

"So?" asked Thay as she levitated over the rows of seats in the front row. Being part human wasn't so bad, some of the emotions were nice.

"If he knew we were alive he would kill us! We aren't daleks any more, he won't help us, and he'll just exterminate us!"

"Oh…" Thay hadn't been part human long enough to experience threatening daleks who don't obey, and think daleks should not evolve. She floated back on to the stage.

"Can you still do an emergency temporal shift?" asked Sec.

------------

Well why doesn't anyone think to use nano-genes?! That's what there for aren't they? Making people alive again?! I know it wouldn't work for someone blasted into a zillion pieces but still… and these ones were trained to know how to fix human-daleks properly without random gasmasks attached to their heads. So there.

Oooo, yay! First chapter done. :) That wasn't so hard.

Just so you know it's good luck to press Ctrl S 22 times.

Edit: I fixed some mistakes that my friend mentioned... there my be more tho...


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor and the Ood

I don't own doctor who, just a dalek sec, hybrid sec, cyberman and ood figures. Oh and my cousins own Oody Woody.

Chapter 2.

------------

The planet Ood was boring. Ood do not have big imaginations when it comes to naming things, (or anything really) so every town, city, street and Ood were called Ood. Except one.

Ood need to be bossed around or they would die, so the Ood race should have died out long ago, but the Ood as a collective decided to breed special Ood that could think for them selves. It took some time and the Ood came very close to extinction but they finally succeeded. The result was a Royal Ood, (the new Ood have some more imagination with names and wanted to sound extra special) the Royal Ood cannot talk to the other Ood in there minds so they told the other Ood to invent something so they could communicate easier. How they did this is unknown because the Royal Ood forgot most of their history and didn't think it was important enough to order the common Ood to write it down.

How ever Ood weren't very good doctors and on the Oodith day of Oodust, Oodward IX and Oodina VI were in a horrible explosion where Oodward IX tried to make a faulty Ood made firework to work. They both died because the Ood doctor didn't have one of them to tell him how to do his job properly. Their son, Oody Woody (I) didn't listen to them tell him how to run the planet so he wasn't much help either.

------------

Many months later… In Ood standards.

"I'm gonna eat your BRAINNNNZZZZ!"

"And how are you going to manage that? You can't even stand up straight."

"Sure I can…" Sec struggled to stand up then fell head first into a pond.

"See I told you." The Ood sighed, he'd been stuck with this guy for ages now. He wasn't sure how long because he hadn't listened to his parents explaining time.

"Aww nice fishy!" Sec started stroking a near by Ood who had gone in the pond to help him up.

"Come on you," Oody Woody lifted Sec up, "What's up with you, you were normal until that girl left. Here have some Oodinade."

Sec drank the drink handed it to him, it didn't help him much and he fell over again.

"Suppose that proves it then, the Ood planet makes people go crazy." Oody Woody left Sec lying there while some other Ood helped him up again.

"WOOOSH…WOOOSSH.. WOOOshh, Woooshhh, whirr whirr"

"What the..." Oody Woody spun round to see a blue box appear in front of him.

"BANG!"

The door opened abruptly and slammed Oody Woody in the face. Sec trundled over.

"BOX! Oh my box I thought you left me!"

A man stepped out of the box. He surveyed the situation, then he looked down at Sec trying to make out with the side of the TARDIS.

"Sec?" he said in disbelief, "But... your dead!"

"Owwww…" Oody Woody stood up and rubbed his head, he stared at the man whose box had hit him.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there... hang on are you Ood?" asked the man.

"Yes…" Oody Woody stood up, the man held out his hand in front of him, "Uhhh… what?"

"Oh, it's a hand shake, it's what humans do to greet each other" said the man.

"Humans?"

"Oh so you haven't heard of them yet… what year is this by the way?" the man looked down at Sec again.

"Dunno, never did pay attention to how to tell the time," Oody Woody looked down at Sec too, "You know him?"

"Yes, we meet a few times, uhh.. what's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea; I think it may be depression or something."

"Why"

"Why should I tell you I don't even know who you are"

"Box, why do you hate me? I thought we were meant to beee!" Sec started to run away with tears in his eyes, Oody Woody grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oh, right, I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"Oody Woody."

"I didn't know Ood had names."

"They don't." said Oody Woody still trying to keep Sec in one place.

"So why is he depressed?"

"Some girl he was with left."

Sec moaned, "GONNNNNEEEEEEEE! WHY DID SHE GOOO???"

"Because you were being totally stupid and pressing buttons and made her teleport away!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nooo I didn't!"

"What girl?" Sec and Oody Woody looked at the doctor like they had forgotten he was there.

"Thay!" Sec tried to make it in a depressed tone but he was starting to slur his words and it just sounded like a drunk calling for more beer.

"Sec are you drunk?" the Doctor asked.

"Whatsa whooos… OHHH FIISHY SRIBBLE! I… neeed some cheeessse and macaroni pronto, Mr. Bunny rabbit from under a bus!" Sec then turned and threw up on another Ood.

"Ew…"

"What has he had to drink or eat while he's been here?"

"Nothing much… just some Oodinade…"

"What's that made of?"

"I dunno, I just order the Ood to make it."

"So how come you can think for your self then? Most Ood just obey orders."

"Well when the Ood came to be they realized they couldn't survive without being ordered around and some how evolved some Ood into being able to think for them selves. Then they invented the communicated devices so the new Ood could understand them. And that's all I can remember because then I fell asleep. I never really paid attention to history." Oody Woody rubbed the back of his head. Sec was babbling about how his spew looked like butterflies.

"Makes sense, do you have any Oodinade that I can see?"

"Sure." Oody Woody went and got the bottle and handed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor lifted the lid and smelled the contents.

"MOUSEYYYYY!" Sec chased an Ood.

"I'm almost 100 sure this is alcohol." said the Doctor and replaced the lid.

"Well, what should we do?" Oody Woody laughed as Sec tackled the Ood and both went into the pond.

"Catch him and bring him in to the TARDIS, then we'll see what we can do."

------------

"SPASH!"

"GAHHHH!!!!"

"Did it work?"

"Where's mousey mouse gone?"

"Nope, we could try coffee." the Doctor went over to the cupboard and got his instant coffee machine out. He made the coffee and turned around.

"ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"What's wrong with him now?" Oody Woody asked, poking the sleeping human dalek hybrid.

"Don't poke him! He'll wake up!"

"How can he drink the coffee if he's asleep?"

"Sleeping the alcohol off is probably better than the coffee, just leave him be." the Doctor lead Oody Woody out of the TARDIS kitchen and in to a loungey room. He offered the coffee to the Ood, who took it and started to drink it.

"Hey stop staring!"

"Sorry it's just you drink weird."

Oody Woody turned so the Doctor couldn't see him drinking (his tentacle thingys were in the cup and he was drinking the coffee slightly like a fly would).

"So how long has he been with you?" the Doctor asked.

"As I said before I didn't listen to how to tell time."

"Well how many days?"

"The time when the sun is up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, about three days then."

"And he's only had the Oodinade?"

"Yes… apart from the pond water he drank."

"Okay…"

"Is that bad?"

"Well he's going to have one hell of a hangover."

Oody Woody turned around, having finished the coffee and handed the cup back.

"So…How did he get on the Ood planet?"

"Well, him and the girl, and when I say girl I mean, it had a sort of robotic voice but it had a slight feminine edge to it you know…," the Doctor wondered how an Ood could tell if a voice had an feminine edge to it, "And they were arguing a lot and I said 'Hello what the hell are you doing on my planet?' and they were like 'We dunno we just teleported here randomly!', just so you know this isn't what they exactly said because I can't remember…"

"Yes, I realized. Carry on."

"Ya, well I said 'Oh okay. Do you want a drink?' and the girl said no, she wasn't hungry, but Sec was like 'YES! Something to keep my mind off her!' and ya... got drunk and she called him an idiot and not knowing when to stop and stuff about men, and he opened her control unit outer shell, er… thingy and started pressing buttons, mean while she's shouting and waving her gun and plunger thingys around…"

"Gun and plunger? As for like arms?"

"Yup... that mean anything?"

"No, no… just carry on."

"O.K, and then he pressed something and she teleported away. He got very sad and started drinking the Oodinade a lot and here we are."

"Did the 'girl' mention having a name?"

"Probably but I can't remember."

"Okay… so… Hey how did you know about coffee and alcohol and stuff when I mentioned them, I mean Ood don't have those do they?"

"No, but humans have been sending radio waves for hundreds of years and they finally reached the Ood planet some years back, I know a lot about human history from what ever time period they mentioned on the broadcast. Which, I can't remember. I like their hip hop and rap music the most though, I'm thinking I want to be in a band, you know? While Sec wasn't as drunk as he is know we made up a few songs."

"Oh? Really? Could I hear it?"

"Oh… no I need Sec here, I'm not much of a solo artist. Um… so… how far can your ship here go?" asked Oody Woody as he looked around the room. He fixed his gaze on a lamp with a tea cozy hanging off the lamp shade.

"Oh… quite far, any where in the universe and in time."

"Really, you don't suppose you could do with an Ood on board do you? We Ood know how to clean dishes; it's like an instinct or something."

"Really?"

"No, I can't clean dishes for a cup of Oodinade…"

"Well… I suppose since you're a friend of Sec's you can join us…"

"YES!"

"…But you will have to learn how to do dishes…"

"NOOOOO!"

"Ha, just kidding we have a dish washer, but how will the Ood survive without someone to boss them around?"

"No don't worry about that it's all sorted. In three days humans are due to arrive on the Ood planet, and take the Ood as slaves. I sent a message out to them in the hope I could get off this stupid planet."

"So why do you want to come with me then, you seem to have your life all sorted."

"Well, apparently rap isn't popular anymore, soo going back in time would be nice."

"Okay, that's a reasonable answer, welcome to the TARDIS, but can the Ood survive three days without orders?"

"Oh I told them before we came in to get ready for the humans arrival, I wrote a list of dozens of things they need to do before the humans come."

"Oh good."

_And so Sec and Oody Woody were the first Human Dalek hybrid and Ood to ever be in the TARDIS. _

------------

Lotsa words…

Just so you know I have seen a very drunk guy. He was just picking up bottles at random and drinking them… He could also do the patting head and making circles on your tummy thing people say drunks can't do. He was also very bad at arm wresting.

I like sound effects. :)

Mad-Hatter-LCarol – Thanks! Um and thanks for the weirdness spelling help… I suck at spelling. And yus I think I will have Thay getting a Humany body thing. :) I drew a picture of it a ya.. I LOVE the idea. XD !!!! Oh and my cousins and I have tons of fun dressing up the doctor who characters in Bratz clothes! Here some pics – h tt p://s164.p m/ albums/u 5/DaMoreFishy /Doc tor 20wh o/ (remove spaces) Oh and I suck at science two. For most of the science exam I was engraving stuff on my ruler :).

If you liked it review! If you found some mistakes (and that is a very likely) review!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and marshmallows

… That last chapter had a very cheesy ending…

Um… don't own anything. Not even Oody Woody… :(

Chapter 3.

------------

Sec awoke with a start, he had moved to much while he was sleeping and his head had fallen off the table. He dragged himself off the floor and looked around him with blurry vision (AN: …). He tried to remember what had happened and where he was but it was almost as blurry as his vision was now. He could remember something about a mouse…

He walked forward with his hands out. He bumped into the table a few times and then walked into a wall. He felt along the wall until he got to an outline of a door, how he knew this was weird because he had almost no experience with feeling along walls and finding doors… but he… uh… supposed it was one, because he had to determine something, because he's a genius and… ya.

He scrabbled to find an opening so he could get out pf where ever he was. He found the door handle and lent on the door while opening it. He had also assumed he'd been captured and the door would be locked. He was wrong. The door burst open and he ran smack into another wall.

"Owww…"

He tried vision again, it was clear enough now for him to see he was in a hallway. With lots of doors… lots and lots of doors… Sec put a hand to his throbbing head and made his way (the left way) down the hallway, until he decided right was a better way to go and swapped directions.

------------

The Doctor awoke. 'Ahh, the bliss few seconds where you remember where the hell you are.' He sat up on the couch he was on and rubbed the back of his head, making his hair go all random in the directions it was positioned (AN: weird sentence of dooooooom!). Oody Woody was sitting in the corner of the room twitching.

"Coffee not agree with you?"

"Noo,Ididn'tsleepallnight!Itwashorrible!!!!Mymindwaslike'sleepyoustupidbody!'butIstayedawkeallnight!Ordayorwhateverthisis!"

"Okay… maybe a glass of water would help…"

"No!NomoreEarthdrinks!" Oody Woody interrupted.

"Okay, if you say so." the Doctor felt like he had forgotten something… something important… "Hey did we leave Sec in the kitchen last night?"

"Ya,Ithinkso."

The Doctor opened the door to the room they were in (supposedly the lounge because of the couch/sofa thingy… he he sofa) and looked down the corridor. He took the left side for a while heading in the general direction of the kitchen (because the TARDIS is HUGE! And it's hard to remember stuff when you just wake up) .

Luckily Sec had chosen the right way (AN: lol, well I find it funny!) and eventually made found the Doctor, after lots of walking, in and into doors.

"Woah, Sec are you okay? Can you remember what happened? How you came back to life?" the Doctor asked.

The questions proved to advanced for the hung-over mind of a human dalek hybrid and he said, "Wooshel?"

"Sorry to fast for you? Sec-are-yoouuu-oooo-kkkkay?" the Doctor rephrased.

"No my head hurts like anything, I don't know where I am, how I got here, my eye sight sucks at the moment and I think I may have tried to make out with a box. Who are you!?"

"The Doctor, do you remember me?"

Sec squinted, he made out the figure of a man, with a brownish splodge of hair and a blue suit.

"Yes… Oh! Doctor, can you help me find her! She could be anywhere! Oh Thay! I;m sorry I didn't mean it! Blame the Ood!"

"Hey!" Oody Woody had just walked down the corridor, "How was I supposed to know you'd get drunk?"

"Drunk?!" said Sec, 'Well," he thought, 'Suppose that explains the head ache and blurry-vision-ness' , 'But how?' , 'I don't know don't ask me I'm just a abnormally large brain that is to big for your head so is visible from outside your body.' , 'Oh…'

"Hey Oody, the coffee wore off!" said the Doctor wanting to make an input since he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Ya… I smashed my head on the wall a few times and it worked. "

"Oh good." The Doctor smiled for reasons unknown.

"But… but how did I get drunk?"

"Oh, the only thing you drank for three days was Oodinade and it's pretty much the Ood version of alcohol, but it doesn't have the drunk affect on them." explained the Doctor.

"Oh…"

"Well that explains that you can't remember what happened, but how did you come back to life, I mean you were pretty dead when I left you." said the Doctor.

"Nano-genes, they took longer than I would have hoped to activate but I suppose that's because I fell on my back and the box didn't hit the ground at the right angel and didn't open properly."

"Ha, why do I never think of nano-genes? And I heard you say something about Thay?"

"Oh Dalek Jast was sort of a hopeless course and I never liked him much anyway, but Thay was mostly okay, so I put some human DNA on her…"

"On her?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah… probably not the best idea, but it sort of worked with the nano-genes and brought Thay back to life, part human as well so I wouldn't be exterminated…"

"Hold on, why didn't you help the dalek human hybrids?" the Doctor asked.

"… Oh yeah… forgot about them…" Said Sec with the face of someone who forgot something really important crossed with someone confused about why they never thought of something, "So anyway, the human DNA turned out to be female and made Thay a girl. Oh and then we teleported to the Ood planet and then I was drunk and pressed the 'emergency temporal shift' button."

"Yes Oody, told me that…"

"Don't call me Oody."

"Sorry, Oody Woody told me that already."

"Well why did you let me say it again! You wasted 5 seconds of my life!"

"Oh… sorry but as I was saying, uh… I can't remember what I was saying…" the Doctor stood there with the same confused forgotten look Sec had before.

"So… um can you help me find her?" asked Sec, thinking of what Thay would say (AN: rhymes!) when she saw him.

Oody Woody stared at them with their random expressions on their faces, he tried to make one but his eyes weren't in the right place and he could wrinkle his forehead in thought, so he just stood there, squinting his eyes.

"Oh…um yes I think so, might take a while though… do you know her biological make up number, er… thingy?" the Doctor asked.

"Yup."

"Good that will make it a lot easier."

Oody Woody was still standing there with his eyes still squinting.

"So… um… what now?" Sec asked, slightly freaked out but the Ood's stare at the wall.

"Oh I'll go punch in that number into the TARDIS and we'll wait, while I'm doing that Oody Woody, do you want to go get some drinks or food from the kitchen?"

"Okay," said the Ood as he quit staring at the wall to engage eye contact with the Doctor… to be polite, "It's down that way right?" Oody Woody said pointing left.

"Yep, 45th door to the left, come on Sec, lets go find your girl!"

"Well technically she's more of my sister…"

"Yes, yes, come on!"

------------

_Later-ish._

------------

"WOOOOOOSHHHHH WOOOOOSSHH, whiiirrrrrrr…"

"Hey, Sec! Quick I think the TARDIS has found her!" shouted the Doctor.

"No need to shout…" said Sec, "I'm just over here." he pointed at himself right next to the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry, but look! We got a signal! Now we just need to follow it and…" the Doctor started pulling some levers and pushing buttons, the TARDIS started making random woosh and whirr sounds and moved around violently, like a 'experience what an earthquake is like' room that they had at this museum once somewhere…

Sec fell over and slid halfway across the room.

"Oww…" he said.

"Hold on to something!"

Oody Woody walked in with a bag of marshmallows. For some reason, he was standing up right and the quakeyness of the TARDIS didn't seem to bother him.

"Hey guys, I found some marshmallows!" he said holding up the bag, proudly.

"Thunk!"

The TARDIS landed. Sec rolled over.

"Owwwwwwww…"

"Marshmallow?" asked Oody Woody, offering the now open bag to Sec.

"Oooo! Yes!" said the Doctor, grabbing a few… dozen.

"Okay… hey the quakeyness stopped!" said Sec, standing up and grabbing an extra special small marshmallow, a white one too, he didn't fully trust the colour pink yet (AN: white ones taste better anyways. And pink tastes like pink.).

"Yep, we've landed!" said the Doctor, helping himself to more marshmallows.

"OOOoo! I want to open the door first!" said Oody Woody, slightly jumping, joyishly… quite un-Ood-like.

"Go ahead!" said the Doctor taking the whole marshmallow bag off the Ood.

"Hey Doctor I forgot to ask, what happened to that Martha girl? Or Rose actually?" asked Sec.

"Martha said something about not liking to be with someone they absolutely love to bits but the person never looks twice at them or something and Rose… well… she's trapped in the parallel world." The Doctor looked sad as he said the last bit.

"Oh, that's probally my fault…" said Sec, slightly ashamed, but not much because he's still part Dalek.

By the time the Doctor and Sec had finished this chat, forgetting about Oody Woody, he had already opened the door stepped out, and had almost been killed.

"Uh… guys?" he said, at knife point.

"He is not compatible." said the clockwork man.

"What?!" the Doctor said, surprised, as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"…" said Sec staring at the random French clothes the clockwork man was wearing.

"But, but, I've been here before! I thought I shut you all down, trapped in France!" said the Doctor, still in disbelief mode.

"I was broken, I did not go." Said the clockwork man, not able to be in disbelief mode, because of his lack of face and thoughts, and that he already knew he wasn't shut down.

"He has awesome shoes…" said Sec, still staring at the clothing.

"Why are you still here? There's nothing left for you here! You can't fix the ship, you have no parts!" said the Doctor, halfway out of disbelief mode.

"Can we keep him!?" said Sec with his attempt at cute puppy, begging look.

"What?" said the Doctor, being thrust back into disbelief mode.

"But he's trying to kill me!" said Oody Woody.

"So?" said Sec.

"I gave you marshmallows!" said Oody Woody.

"Yes and I would like some more actually, you! Clockwork man, guy, get me some marshmallows! Dalek Sec wants marshmallows!"

"Human dalek hybrid Sec, I mean." Sec corrected himself.

The clockwork man instantly knowing what to do around someone who admitted to vibes of bossy and must follow my orders or else, let go of Oody Woody and walked up to the Doctor, grabbed the bag of marshmallows and gave them to Sec. Which was all very pointless because Sec was standing next to the Doctor.

"Sooo? Can I keep him now?" asked Sec, eating four marshmallows at once resulting in him talking funny ("Muhh, muuf mmmmffff?")

"Uhh… okay!" said the Doctor.

"Sweet!" said Sec, searching in the bag for white marshmallows.

"Okay, well she's definitely not here so lets move off," said the Doctor, "I mean on… I think."

------------

NEXT TIME ON THIS RANDOM STORY!

-The clockwork man is named.

-There's a Christmas party to go to!

-Sec and Oody Woody find the Doctors wardrobe!

That's next time on!

'RANDOM STORY OF DOOOOOOM!...'

MongoolaLovesErik – Yus, randomness on a stick. X)! I like 'dis smiley face! And your fanfic Team who is awesome! It really insirped me and told my mind to go and write this story. X) love that face! X) X) X)!

We need more Sec fanfiction.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Geeks, gangstas and shoes

Marsh-a-mallows:P!

Don't own anything, not Oody Woody, or Clocky (yus, his name is Clocky). I have to say that or Charlotte will go crazy.

The worst bit of this chapter is the describing parts. I hate doing it and it ends up lame.

Chapter 4.

------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's up with the screaming!?" shout Oody Woody over the noise.

"What screaming? I don't hear any screaming." said Sec, standing outside his bedroom door preventing entry, or exit, to anyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That screaming."

"Well you must be going crazy because I don't here anything."

"It's coming out of your room!" said Oody Woody, starting to get a headache.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" Oody Woody stepped forward to pry Sec off the front of his door so he could see the source of the screaming.

"No it isn't!" Sec held his ground.

"Yes IT IS!" Oody Woody pulled Sec's pinstriped suit in attempt to get in the room.

The screaming was coming from Clocky. Yes the clockwork man had been give a name. Not a very good one, but Sec said it was good enough for now. Clocky was screaming because he was in pain. Immense pain, for someone who is mostly cogs and springs.

Sec had decided that Clocky needed to think for himself a bit, so he had started making some modifications. Like adding human DNA into the clockwork (male DNA, this time he got it right). This wasn't the best idea, but it seemed to be working… sort of.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sec cried, as Oody Woody finally got one of Sec's hands free from the door.

"Hey what's with all the screaming!?" asked the Doctor, coming in at last to sort this situation.

"Sec's got something in his room! And it's screaming!" shouted Oody Woody attempting the to force the second hand off the door.

"Nooo! He lies!" Sec rebutted (AN: Ha.).

"Okay, okay, clam down. Ow… that screaming is giving me a head ache, Sec can you do anything about it?" asked the Doctor.

"Nope." said Sec.

"Oody, stop. Let Sec's hand go… and step away from the door. You too Sec." said the Doctor in a similar way people talk to small children. Sec and Oody Woody did as they were told.

"Don't call me that." said Oody Woody.

"Sorry it's easier to say," said the Doctor, "Now I have a way to solve this. We have been invited to a Christmas party, that means we can leave whatever's screaming here, and when we are back it will have stopped, am I right Sec?"

"Yes, most probably." said Sec.

"Good, oh and you need some newer clothes. You've been wearing those for, like your whole lives, sort of."

"… Suppose so…" said Oody Woody, trying to imagine himself in different clothes. He couldn't.

"Okay, and it's on Earth so you'll need to look human, I have these thingys I made out of the TARDIS's chameleon thing…(AN: Sorry to who ever I stole this idea from… I have a way to make it my own though ;).) here try them on." the Doctor handed them the wires.

"Uh… how do we wear them?" asked Sec studying his wire.

"Oh, I was going to work them into the new clothes you chose to they wouldn't stick out. You can try them on now but sticking them in your mouth!"

"Oh cool…" said Oody Woody, trying to work the wire between his tentacles.

Sec put his in his mouth. He looked at his hands.

"Woah… hey Doc, you got a mirror?" he asked.

"Yep." the Doctor smiled and pulled one out from behind his back.

Sec looked at his face.

"Noo! I don't wanta be him!" Sec said in a very child-like way, after he took his chameleon thing out of his mouth.

"What… I thought you would…" said the Doctor, his smile faded.

"Uhh… mine's stuck." said Oody Woody, his hands were tangled too.

The Doctor, helped Oody Woody untangle himself (AN: ewwww…).

"Well, I suppose you guys could choose what you want to look like," said the Doctor, "Come on I'll show you how."

He took them to a room with lots of gadgets in it. He went over and picked up a slightly larger one than the others. He pressed some buttons and handed it to Sec.

"Now you basically press these buttons to switch the body and hair and eyes and things… then when you're done I'll finish it off and ya… you're done!" said the Doctor, pointing at what buttons to press.

After some grumbling and pressing of buttons, Sec was done. His result was a man with very pale skin, brown hair in an almost mullet, he had green eyes and sort of rectangle shaped glasses. His face didn't have many defining features or freckles, mostly because Sec didn't think much of freckles. He handed it back to the Doctor.

"Uh huh, uh huh… green eyes? Yes…" said the Doctor, examining Sec's work.

"Hey what's with the glasses! Makes you look like a geek!" interrupted Oody Woody.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do!"

"No they…"

"Okay you two stop it! It's getting really annoying, you with your arguing!" said the Doctor, "Anyway the glasses will make a good place for Sec to put his chameleon wire."

"Geek." said Oody Woody, folding his arms.

"Hey,"

"Stop." said the Doctor, "Oody Woody your turn."

"Awesome." Oody Woody finished his a lot quicker than Sec, since he knew exactly what he wanted. His person had an olively complexion, he had short black hair, he was most likely modeled off one of Oody Woody's favorite rap artist gangster (gangsta) and it had red eyes (Oody Woody wanted to keep the same eye colour).

"Um… you know humans don't generally have red eyes right?" asked the Doctor after looking at Oody Woody's design.

"Yes but I figured I would be wearing sunglasses the whole time so no one would notice." answered Oody Woody.

"Okay I'll put your chameleon wire in them then..."

"No! I want to wear them around here as well!" interrupted Oody Woody, "You can put it in one of my necklaces."

"Necklaces!?" laughed Sec.

"You know bling bling?"

"Wanna be gangster."

"Geek."

"Stop, your acting like children, and Oody Woody your communication device can be hidden as 'bling bling' as well." said the Doctor.

"Awesome." said Oody Woody, spinning his communication device on his fingers, and getting it tangled.

"Okay then," said the Doctor once he'd untangled Oody Woody's hands and communication device, "So… let's go see the wardrobe!"

------------

_Later on…_

------------

Sec stepped out of the TARDIS. He wore a dark brown trench coat, not as long as the Doctors, a bit above the knee. He had kept his snazzy shoes from the 1930's. He had a blue-ish grey top and black jeans.

Oody Woody followed, he was wearing a yellowy-gold hoody, blue jeans that were to big for him, as in gangster-ish styles, but he wasn't low-ridding them very far because he felt uncomfortable letting others see his boxes. He wore a blue and yellow cap, to go with his other clothes and sun glasses. He also had about 3-4 necklaces. It was sort of hard to teal because they wear all jumbled up together. His shoes (that aren't a snazxy) were like those big…er ones. Like DCs sort of.

The Doctor followed in his usual 10th Doctor clothes.

"Why did you park the TARDIS really far away from the house?" asked Oody Woody, kind of struggling to walk with the giant pants on.

"So you guys could observe the scenery."

"It's dark and has been raining, that lamp post over there has a crack in it's bulb." said Sec as he observed.

"Okay, it would have been really obvious if I parked it right next to her house." the Doctor locked the TARDIS and the trio started walking down the mildly deserted street.

"Whose house is it again?" asked Oody Woody.

"It's a surprise." said the Doctor.

Most of there trip to the party was uneventful till…

"WOAH! You have awesome shoes!"

Sec stared at the brown hair girl before him. She was pointing at his shoes. He looked at them.

"Yes." He said.

"Where did you get them?" she asked.

"Um… the 1930's." said Sec, then Oody Woody shoved him and gave him the stare of 'you shouldn't of said that'.

"Aww damn. Wasn't alive then." The Doctor who was actually catching up with Sec and Oody Woody because tying his shoe and said they could go on, walked up just then. He stared at the girl and said, "Hi! Why are you out so late? And on Christmas eve?"

"Uh… Hey you have cool shoes too!" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have like a hundred pairs back home though."

"Aren't my shoes cool?" asked Oody Woody feeling left out.

"Not really… no… sorry." she said, in a sorry face crossed with, 'I WANT YOUR SHOES!' face.

"Hey since it's Christmas and all, would you like my shoes?" asked the Doctor.

"WOAH! You mean it? Won't your feet get cold?"

"Nope. Anyway it's good for them to be out in the open air." as he said this the Doctor took off his shoes. He handed them to her.

"Wow, thanks, you're the best," then she looked at her conveniently paced watch, "Oh look at the time, I have to get home." and ran off with the Doctor's shoes.

"Why did you do that!?" asked Sec.

"Why not?" said the Doctor and started walking again, "Come on you two, or we'll be late!" he said as the turned his head and looked at their surprised faces.

------------

Mad-Hatter-LCarol – Yus, fun to say! His shoes are shiny with black buckles, I think. Yes it is supposed to be bliss. I think.

Bliss _– noun _

1.supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment: _wedded bliss. _

2._Theology_. the joy of heaven.

3.heaven; paradise: _the road to eternal bliss. _

4._Archaic_. a cause of great joy or happiness.

MongoolaLovesErik – I think a clockwork man would make a nice pet! You could dress him up and stuff… and he could tell you what the time was. Thay will come back soon. Maybe the 6th chapter. Yes, you can have Oody Woody as your housemate.

Katie Chui – I think I updated this pretty quick compared some writers. That's probably because I don't have much else to do.

Just so you know peeps, I will only invite one more made up character. Oh, no wait … two. Unless you liked shoe girl. Which was me. Sort of.

Next chapter is the party. I was going to be in this chapter but my back hurts.

Shoe thieves unite!


	5. Chapter 5: A Christmas party

I don't own anything, except the Doctor's shoes… not really. Me no own Oody Woody or Clocky.

Matt: Party woo! .

Chapter 5.

------------

They were late. Ten minutes to be exact. Well not really. Ten minutes 36 seconds and 3.3333334 milliseconds (AN: O.o). Martha was getting really worried actually, the Doctor having a time machine and all, it's sort of hard to be late with one of those (AN: ooo! Was you expecting dat?). Then there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knocky, small knock, loud knock and quiet knock." said the door. Martha answered it.

"Your late!" she said.

"Yeah well we had a diversion on the way." said the Doctor pointing at his shoes… er feet. (AN: XD)

"What happened to your shoes?" asked Martha, astonished.

"Well this girl saw my shoes and said they were really awesome…" said the Doctor.

"Ya, and mine.," said Sec, coming from behind the Doctor, "Martha?"

"Um… yes do I know you?"

"Oh right the face…"

"He's-" started the Doctor pulling Sec forward and into the house.

"Don't tell I want her to guess!" said Sec, waving his arms around.

"Okay then, well this is Oody Woody," said the Doctor indicating to the Ood, also pulling him into the house, "And, yeah, oh they didn't bring any presents because I just told them a few hours ago about the party, and they having been arguing a lot lately and I thought present buying would make them argue more."

"We don't argue a lot!" said Sec folding his arms.

"Yeah!" said Oody Woody folding his arms too.

"Okay, whatever you say," the Doctor leaned over to Martha, "They're just grumpy because they've got head aches."

"Why?" asked Martha.

"The screaming," said the Doctor, "Don't ask, I don't even know."

"Okay, well we were just about to start dinner without you, Mum was glad you told me to tell her you were bringing friends, it would have been very awkward other wise." said Martha, showing them into the dinning room (this is Martha's parents house. I don't know/forgotten how it's set up).

"Yeah, well I can't leave those two alone, knowing them they'd get drunk and steal the TARDIS." said the Doctor sighing and indicating that the infamous duo should follow him.

"Oh?" said Martha as she sat down. The Doctor sat next to her, Oody Woody next to him and Sec next to Tish (AN: BWHAHAHAHAA!).

"Hello Doctor," said Francine, "And your friends?"

"Yep, this one is Oody Woody, before you ask, yes he is an alien, the prince of the Ood actually, he would be king if the Ood remembered how to make someone king. Anyway, this guy here," the Doctor indicated to Sec, "Wishes to remain anonymous because he wants Martha to guess who he is. He's an alien too, we used to be enemies as well, but that was a long time ago."

Martha was staring at Sec, rattling her brain to see if she could recall meeting him.

"They don't look like aliens." said Martha's brother (sorry dude couldn't remember your name :().

"Neither does the Doctor." said Martha, eating some random Christmassy food thing.

"Well, these two don't exactly look like that… they are wearing chameleon wires so they weren't noticed on the way here." said the Doctor.

"We were noticed! That girl who wanted to steal my shoes!" said Sec.

"Can I see your shoes?" asked Martha. Sec showed her his shoes… some how.

"YOU'RE DALEK SEC!" she shouted.

"How did you know!" said Sec, sad that she guessed too early.

"The shoes!" she replied.

"Told you should have changed you're shoes but nooo…" said Oody Woody.

"Hey can we see what you really look like?" asked Tish.

"Sure," Sec took off his glasses, instantly changing to himself. His clothes changed too, the clothes his other self had been wearing we fake. Oody Woody took off one of his many necklaces.

The Jones family stared at the squid like faces. This was really the first time they'd seen proper alien looking like aliens.

"Woah, dude you look like a walking squid!" said Martha's brother.

"Ah ha ha, you do!" said Oody Woody, smiling in a way only Ood know how.

"Well you look like an octopus." said Sec trying to get even.

"So!" said Oody Woody. The pair glared at each other, or as well as someone with sunglasses and slits for eyes can glare.

"Hey, hey!" said the Doctor trying to stop their glaring.

"Well, um, we could open some presents now?" said Martha's Dad (don't know his name neither). They had eaten dinner by now. Eating is very boring to describe. So I left it out.

They all went in to the lounge and sat on the couches. The Doctor pulled out some presents from his pockets.

"What?" said the Doctor looking at the families faces, "It's bigger on the inside!"

They opened their presents and chatted among one another, until.

"STUP UP I'M NOT GAY!"

"I never said you were." said Oody Woody defensively.

"You did just then! I bet you don't even know what it means!" said Sec.

"I know more about human culture than you." said Oody Woody, crossing his arms.

"Well, anyway, aren't Ood asexual?" asked Sec, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Shut up." said Oody Woody, not being able to say anything, yes it was true, Ood were like plants, they were both genders, but most royal Ood choose at a young age/got chosen by their parents so they could do it properly, but most other Ood were asexual. They didn't try to fling their pollen in the air like plants because they didn't need variation in their kids. Ood like to be the same. Expect royal Ood of course.

------------

The night ended badly. Sec and Oody Woody kept arguing with everyone. The Doctor said they were over tired. He took them back to the TARDIS and gave them a BIG telling off much like one does too bad five year olds.

They all slept well that night, expect Clocky, who had stopped screaming, who was sitting in a corner afraid to move and was shaking. This wasn't a very good Christmas.

------------

OMG! I worked out how to make the line!

LINNNNNEEEE!!!!!

Anyway, next chapter, Caan's return. Thay won't be coming back yet.

Reviewers: Awww…

Aww, cheer up! it will have a twist at the end!

I didn't like this chapter much. But I dunno.

LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Wanta see some Dalek Sec piccys? Go here!

ht tp/ da- more -fishy. dev iant art. c om/g allery/ #Doctor -Who (remove spaces)


	6. Chapter 6: Save the world and more shoes

I don't own anything, and me not own Oody Woody or Clocky.

Blah fish to you all!

Chapter 6.

------------

"Hellllloooooo?" said a voice coming from the ceiling.

Caan sighed, sort of. Daleks don't generally sigh. He sighed in his mind.

"What do you want now?" he asked in his Daleky voice of awesome.

"I dunno, I was bored and I couldn't do this thing in my homework…" said the voice

"I am not helping you with your home-work, it is not what da-leks do." said Caan, getting annoyed.

The owner of the voice jumped down into the below ground laboratory. It was a girl with brown hair, much like one with an abnormal obsession of stealing others shoes.

"Aww, oh well." she said, "Soooooo… what you doing?" she asked.

"That is none of your busi-ness, hu-man." he replied.

"Okay then…" she left. Caan was happy; she was too annoying for her own good, her mind produced sentences that had no meaning whats so ever and was more random than a random number generator. And she had a tendency to hug. He should really exterminate her. Next time.

------------

"Hey! Sec! There's a signal!" Sec ran in to see what the doctor had found.

"Are you sure it's not a fake again?" asked Sec.

"A few minutes ago there was a perfect signal, it had dalek, human and feminine DNA in the same area." said the Doctor happily.

"Awesome! What are we waiting for?" asked Sec, happily too.

"The TARDIS to get there! It's not going to be as rough, and it's in…" the Doctor looked closely the TARDIS's screen. Then the whole TARDIS shook. It stopped its travel.

"Why did my brain have to be mostly on the outside of my head?" asked Sec, rubbing his head.

"Come on!" said the Doctor leaping up and opening the TARDIS door.

------------

"Stupid Caan and his non-helping-me-with-homeworkness."

"Ding dong," said the door, "Ding dong ding dong!"

"?" she opened the door.

"Hello! Hey wait do I know you?"

The girl's mouth dropped. She leaped forward and hugged the man before her.

"MR. AWESOME SHOE MAN!"

"Hey, you're that shoe girl!" said Sec from behind the Doctor.

"OTHER AWESOME SHOE MAN!" she hugged the other man.

"…" said Oody Woody, she hugged him too.

"Well this makes it easier but why are you in New Zealand?" said the Doctor, happy he got a hug.

"I live here! I was only visiting England." said the girl.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way!" said the Doctor, "And this is Sec and Oody Woody." he said pointing at the figures to go with the names.

"Awesome…er… why are you here? If it's for your shoes-" she started.

"No, no! I said you could keep them. Uh… you haven't seen anything strange, you know like… uh… how do I put this?" said the Doctor, struggling with words.

"Aliens." said Oody Woody, who preferred bluntness.

"Yeah…" said the Doctor.

"Well…" she said rubbing her head to aid her memory, "YEP! Oh, but I'm not supposed to tell anybody… opps…"

"Where!?" asked/shouted Sec and the Doctor at the same time making a cool affect with the added randomness of Sec's voice which would be impossible to recreate anywhere so don't try.

"In an underground laboratory in my backyard."

"Doctor, I don't think it's her." said Sec sadly.

"Well we might as well check it out anyway!" said the Doctor, "It might be the proper first time aliens introduce them selves to humans! We could be witnessing history!"

"Or it could be like the last times when they tried to destroy the earth." said Sec.

"Ya, anyway did it say what species it was?" asked the Doctor. Oody Woody was walking around the room inspecting things. He picked up doll of a fish.

"Yes, he said he was a Dalek and that he was SURPREME!" she waved her arms around to express the word, "I didn't believe him though 'cause he ain't got awesome shoes."

"HE!" said Sec, worried, "You don't think… Caan!"

"Yes that's what he said his name was!" she nodded.

"Take-us-to-him." said Sec, rage rising.

"Wait we need a plan!" said the Doctor.

"You never have plans!" said Sec.

"So?" said the Doctor.

"Are you guys aliens too?" asked the girl, Sec and Oody Woody took their chameleon thingys.

"AWESOME!" she said, amazed that Sec rasied his awesome levels by like 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (AN: Okay don't be silly. ( -- )).

"What weapons do we have?" asked the girl, swooning over Sec's squidyness.

"Well I have a sonic screwdriver, but it's not exactly a weapon." said the Doctor, holding it up.

"I have enough human DNA to inject him with seven times, which I can't do if he has his shield up or his outer shell closed." said Sec annoyed that he didn't have a gun.

"Why do you have human DNA in your pocket?!" asked the girl.

"Don't ask…" said Sec.

"But I just did!"

"Never mind then, Oody Woody what have you got?" asked Sec.

"My voice communicator thingy." said Oody Woody, twirling it on his fingers and getting it tangled.

"Okay then… WAIT A MINUTE! I have a plan!" said the girl, (who still remains nameless) excited. They looked at her, "It doesn't involve shoes." Sec relaxed a bit.

"Okay well it goes like this…"

------------

"Helllloooo! I'm baaaackkk!" said an oh too cheerful voice from the ceiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you! GO AWAY!"

"But I brought you a present…" said a hurt voice.

"What?" Caan turned around to see the girl, she had her hands behind her back.

"Open up your shell." she said.

"No, I will not give you the opp-or-tun-ity to ex-ter-min-ate me! Show me what you have behind your back!" ordered Caan (AN: Man he's bossy).

"Fine then," she pulled out a bag of marsh-mallows, "Since you won't do what I want, I'll just have to eat all of these by myself!" she opened the packet and opened her mouth to eat one when…

"NOOOO! Stop! I obey!" Caan opened his outer shell and took all of his shields off, "Give me marsh-mallows!" he screeched.

"'kay, I'll throw you one." she moved a bit closer, her throwing skills sucked and she didn't want to miss. She threw. Caan caught it some how with his hidden mouth.

"More?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright… NOW!" Sec ran up and injected Caan with all seven needles. Human DNA crept into Caan's blood and stuff.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched.

"High five!" Sec and the girl high fived.

"How did you know he'd go for the marshmallow?" asked Sec.

"Daleks, they can't resist them." she answered.

"uh… how did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I guessed... I saved the world with marshmallows..."

------------

The next few minutes involved email and phone number swapping. The shoe girl made sure of that.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," she said, "And your shoes…" she looked longingly at Sec's feet.

"NO!"

"Fine… you better text me though! Or I'll come and steal them!" she pointed at his shoes.

"How?..."

"Don't ask how! I just will!"

"Whatever…"

"And visit!"

"Maybe…" said Sec wondering what he'd got himself into.

"And don't worry you'll find Caan again!" He had teleported away by randomly flinging his arms around in pain, "See ya, I guess…" said Sec.

"BYE!" She hugged them all again.

"Still can't believe you like his shoes…" said Oody Woody. The trio steeped into the TARDIS and flew away.

------------

_The next day…_

------------

"Hey, I got a text thingy from shoes girl." said Sec, trying to work his cell phone.

"What's it say?" asked the Doctor.

"It says:

Hey guys, g0 lo0k at the newspaper f0r t0day! (18th Feb) Its funni:)

… Doctor, can the TARDIS do that?" (AN: as you can see I don't use much txt language 'cos I can't understand most of it).

"Sure," he typed some stuff into the TARDIS. The newspaper came up. The Doctor laughed. Sec and Oody Woody looked at the screen.

Feb 18th 2008

------------

**FIRST ALIEN CONTACT! **

Ashley Tisdale a famous American actress and singer has a new partner. He says he's from the planet Skaro and comes in peace. He also says he's the last of his species. Astronomy geeks, the world over have being mobbing the Tisdale house hold just to get a glimpse of it.

"Caan is a really nice guy, I don't care if he's from outer space! I love him! And I can eat a WHOLE hamburger and he can just lypo-suction it out straight away! And I still get all the good stuff out of it!" - Ashley Tisdale.

"Well I like her because she understands me." – Caan, alien.

First contact, will there be more alien species visiting Earth from now on? We'll have to wait and see.

------------

Clocky whimpered in the corner. Then he had an idea.

------------

… Sorry to all Ashley Tisdale fans.

Katie Chui - Yes, I think it is Leo…

Mad Hatter, L.Carol - Thanks again for da pic! I LOVELLS IT!

maskedtiger1 - You finally read it! O.o

THAY WILL RETURN NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE…


	7. Chapter 7: Thay's return and stuff

RIGHT THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

Sort of.

Oh, and soz for the late chapter, I was away and stuff.

Anyways.

Chapter 7.

------------

The machine made a bleeping noise. As that was half its purpose. To bleep. The other half was to send messages really far. Example?… Oh, though the void maybe.

"Bleep bleep bleep." said the machine.

"So will it work this time?"

"Bleep bleep bleep." said the machine.

"Hopefully."

------------

"Ooo! We've got another signal!"

Sec walked in, rubbing his eye.

"It's four in the morning! Sort of…" he said. He was wearing pajamas, "Oh and do you know what a 'Blah fish' is?"

"Why?" the Doctor turned around.

"Shoe girl texted it to me… anyway, how do you know it's a REAL signal this time?" asked Sec.

"Because it's coming from the other side of the void!"

"Waaa?" asked Sec.

"I know! It's impossible and I thought who in the universe could do that? And then I thought it must be Thay, I mean you guys spent a lot of time in the void." said the Doctor, using his arm gestures.

"LETS GO FOLLOW IT!" shouted Sec, punching the air.

"Uh, the only problem is, the TARDIS can't go there." said the Doctor.

"Oh that's easy!" Sec started pressing buttons and stuff. The TARDIS was on the move in minutes.

"YAY!" said the Doctor, "Uh… you might want to get dressed before we go out there though."

"Okay!" Sec stood up, he wasn't very good at balancing.

"Don't forget too get Oody Woody up!"

"Aww can't we go without him!"

"I thought you were supposed to be best friends!"

"Yeah…but…" Sec's voice trailed off. He was too far away.

------------

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor stepped out. He smiled. When Sec had gone to wake the Ood and change his clothes, the Doctor had made some slight modifications to the coordinates. He stared at the Tyler estate.

"Hey, this isn't where the message was coming from!" said Sec, annoyed as he tried to go through the TARDIS door at the same time as Oody Woody.

"Hey guys can I come too?" asked Clocky.

"No!" said Sec, brushing himself off. He had fallen when Oody Woody had shuved past him.

"Aww let him!" said Oody Woody.

"Why? He'll just state his opinions the whole time!"

"Well you wanted him, you have to take him for a walk sometime!" said Oody Woody.

"Whatever." Sec went off in a huff, in a random direction away from the house.

"Sec! This way!" said the Doctor, pointing at the house.

"Waa?"

"I need to go see an old friend of mine."

"Uh… okay." Sec followed the Doctor. Oody Woody went to, making sure Clocky came too. He then took out a box of cat biscuits and stared throwing them at Clocky. They bounced off.

"I'm not hungry thanks." said Clocky.

------------

"DING DONG!!!!!" said the door, it needed to be loud or no one would answer it. That would be a doors nightmare. Doors need to be opened or what's the point of a door!?

"Stupid door, I'M COMING!" Jackie Tyler ran to the door. The doors feelings were hurt when she said this, so it made it extra special hard to open itself.

Jackie's mouth opened wide when she saw who was at the door. She leapt and hugged the Doctor.

"Not another one!" said Oody Woody.

Jackie let go of the Doctor.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I thought you couldn't get back ever!" said Jackie.

"Yeah, well I had some help." the Doctor indicated to Sec.

"Are they aliens." asked Jackie.

"You bet!" said Oody Woody, "Take us too your muffins."

"And cookies!" said Clocky, being helpful.

"AND MARSHMALLOWS!!!" shouted Sec.

"Anything with sugar really…" said Clocky.

"SUGAR!!!!" Sec and Oody Woody went into hysterics.

"I told you not to use the 'S' word." said the Doctor.

"Opps…"

"So, do you want to come in?" asked Jackie.

"Sure, is Rose home?" the Doctor asked as he steeped in.

"No, she's at work, she'll be home soon."

"And Pete?"

"Work too."

Sec and Oody Woody calmed down and followed the others.

"Woah… that's never happened before…"

"No." agreed Oody Woody.

"It was fun!" said Sec, with a very, very, very big grin of his face.

They went into a lounge of sorts, it wouldn't be called that because it was lounge for rich people, it would be like a… well I dunno don't ask! Jackie indicated for them to sit down on the couches. They did.

"So I see you've got some new companions."

"Not really, they sort of, hitchhiked. And that one was extremely drunk at the time and I took pity." said the Doctor nodding at Sec who, with Oody Woody, were attempting to eat cat biscuits.

"Are they a bit special in the head?" asked Jackie.

"Nooo! I am smart!" said Sec, his phone vibrated, "Ooo, my phone."

"You've still got a signal?" asked the Doctor, amazed.

"Apparently, it says 'H0w is y0u!??? I is go0d! -Wade likes onions. Wade doesn't exist-'…" said Sec.

"Who's Wade?" asked Oody Woody.

"Doesn't matter…" said Sec.

"So, have you guys got names?" asked Jackie.

"Oody Woody." said the Ood.

"And Sec." said Sec, texting back to his shoey friend.

"Sec… why does that name ring a bell?" Jackie asked, racking her brain.

"DING DONG!!!!!" said the door, it felt like having another loud noise spaz, as doors do.

"Oh! That will be Rose! Wait here I want to surprise her!" Jackie ran out of the room to the door. The door was happy, it wasn't insulted, and this was mainly because Rose was on the other side.

"ROSE!" shouted Jackie excitedly.

"Yes? Um, Mum I'm a bit tired from work so if it's about-" Rose started.

"No! We have some visitors and you'll never guess who it is!"

"Mum, you know I hate guessing, come on I don't really care-"

"No! No! You will be so happy, come on!" Jackie pulled Rose into the fancy posh lounge room thingy.

"Waa? DOCTOR!!!" Rose leaped into the Doctor's waiting arms. Oody Woody sighed. More hugging.

After some time of hugging and spleeing (AN: SPLEEEEEEEEE!!! It's like a word ish thingy. Happyness word of joy!). Rose was ready to settle down and ask:

"But how did you get here!?"

"Well, I did have some help…" the Doctor nodded at Sec.

"Oh, new companions…" said Rose in a VERY sad voice.

"Oh, he's already gone though another one before us!" said Sec.

"WHAT!?"

"Yep, very smart, daleks even said she was smart! And she knows what to do in a tough situation, training to be a doctor, the list really goes on." said Sec, he he, torturing Rose was fun!

"!!!!!!!!!!" Rose fumed.

"SEC!" shouted the Doctor, angry too.

"WHAT! SEC?! DALEK SEC?!!! WHAT!" said Rose.

"No wait, Rose he's changed!"

"HE WAS DISSING ME IN A VERY DALEKY WAY!"

"Yes, but he didn't mean it!"

"Uh…" said Clocky. Rose looked over at him and Oody Woody.

"…"

"Hello!" said Clocky, as brightly as he could.

"Doctor… why is there a clockwork man and an Ood in my lounge?" asked Rose.

"Ha, I knew it was a lounge!" said Oody Woody.

"Why are you all weird and not like how you're supposed to, stuff…" said Rose trying to get her head around an Ood and Clockwork man thinking for them selves and an Ood wearing a red cap and a blue and red hoody (AN: I was informed this weekend that his favorite colours are blue and red).

"Well, I'm a royal Ood…" said Oody Woody.

"And we have human DNA in our systems now!" said Clocky putting his arm around Sec in a brotherly way thingy. Sec pushed it off and wiped the spot it had been in. Sec glared at Clocky. Clocky's cheerfulness faded. He remembered what Sec could do to him. Inserting human DNA hurt…

"Oh… Um…" said Rose not knowing what to make of it.

"Okay, we've said hi can we leave now?" asked Sec, he really wanted to see Thay.

"Doctor…" said Rose.

"Don't worry you can come with us! And your Mum and Dad and Mickey!" said the Doctor.

"Really!?" said Rose, very happy she was, yes (AN: Engwish me speak well).

"If you want and your Mum says yes."

"YES! I miss my friends, I even miss my small apartment!" shouted Jackie.

"But what about Johnny?" asked Rose, referring to her younger brother (AN: If I really wanted I could have named him Fredward, but I didn't, see, I have power).

"Yes, he can come too!" said the Doctor (AN: He does have a son called Fredward, he's dead though).

"YAY!" Rose leaped for joy.

"BUZZZZzzzz" went Sec's phone.

"… 'I L0VELLS YOU L0TS! GIMME Y0UR SH0ES!!!' Gah! What do I say back?!" Sec was slightly worried about this text.

"In my opinion-" started Clocky.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION!!!!"

"Fine then…" Clocky went to find kindness in Oody Woody who was staring at a very expensive vase in the corner.

"Uh… say your not ready for a relation ship and it wouldn't work because you're way older than her and your part dalek and you would like to keep your shoes." said Rose, who was good with these situations.

"Ooo, she's good. She stays." said Sec, madly typing the text before he forgot it.

"That's good, uh, Sec when you're finished that do you want to get on with why where here?" there was a crash in the back round from a very expensive vase that Oody Woody DEFINITELY didn't break. Sec looked up he couldn't concentrate while texting.

"Waa?" he asked.

"Thay, shall we go find Thay?"

"Oh, yes!"

------------

_One quick TARDIS ride later._

------------

Sec ran out of the TARDIS and looked around madly. It was a deserted warehouse. There were a few old Cybermen lining the walls.

"Thay?" he asked the air. Rose, the Doctor and Oody Woody steeped out too. Clocky was busy cleaning Sec's room after Sec refused to let him come.

"Sec?" came a voice from the rafters. Thay jumped down. Well, human-dalek hybrid Thay. She had a body now. She was wearing a sleeveless top with a V neck and faded blue jeans. She also had quite high heels on. She, like Sec, had only one eye, but had eyeliner and lipstick on.

"Thay? Waa?" asked Sec, amazed and slightly confused at the very feminine dalek.

"Oh, ya the body, a friend lent it to me, sort of…" said Thay. Sec hugged her.

"Aww." said the Doctor and Rose.

"SQUIDY LOVE!" said Oody Woody, who liked to break the ice.

"Shut up," said Sec, still hugging Thay, he stopped "Wait, how can someone lend you a body?"

"Well she wasn't using it! And she said I could!"

"How can someone without a body give one to you?"

"She had another one!"

"Sure she did."

"I did." the group turned to see a cyberman. Well cyberman would be a bad term to use. The cyberWOMAN (she had a wig, a dress and a very stretched top on), waved slightly.

"Okay, now this is getting silly," said Rose, "What next? Slitheen-alina-nina-nina-nina?"

"Well, actually-" started Thay.

"Never mind! Forget I asked!"

"Hey, did someone disable your emotions block?" asked the Doctor, walking towards the cyberwoman.

"Yes, Thay did, I then said she could have my body because I had no use of it and because I can't remember my life before this!" the cyberwoman was jittery around the Doctor.

"Can you remember your name?" asked Rose (a very Rose like question).

"Uh, well, I liked to be called Cyberlina, but no I can't remember my real name and my body didn't have any identification on it!" said Cyberlina.

"Oh." said Rose.

"But, uh… yes…" Cyberlina wasn't at one with words (AN: like some fishy person who likes to use made up words in everyday life).

"Uh, Sec, I've finished your room…" said Clocky walking out of the TARDIS, he stopped. He stared at Cyberlina. It was love at first sight.

"Uhh…uhhhhhhh…" he stuttered.

"…?" said Cyberlina.

"Ah, robot romance." said Thay, smiling.

"Hmmm…" said Sec, annoyed that a clockwork man could get a girlfriend before him.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone…" said Rose.

"Don't leave me here!" said Clocky, breaking from his trance.

"Uh, well there is a lot of room in the TARDIS…" said Rose.

"Come on, lets just go get her parents, this parallel world is getting to me." said Sec.

"Grumpy bum." said Thay, she had inherited some of Cyberlina's old self.

"Aha hahahahahaaa!" Oody Woody laughed. Sec glared. They all went into the TARDIS. They went and picked up Mickey and Rose's family and left.

The TARDIS sighed. It wished the Doctor would notice her like Clocky noticed Cyberlina.

------------

BWHAHAHAHAAA! CLIFFY!

And now for some review replies.

Dalek Avion - It's 'kay. I don't mind that you haven't had time to review. I'm glad you like the story though! And my writing…

Mad Hatter, L.Carol - YUS! And Ashley Tisdale is a singer person who is in high school musical, which I despise! GAHHHHHH!!!!!! Yes, I think the TARDIS can handed text talk, better than I can anyway.

maskedtiger1 - I know. You always put that as your name on buzz™. And I don't.

Yep. Next chapter is gonna most likely be -A FEW MONTHS ON- or something. I'm running out of ideas! And I want a happy ending!


	8. Chapter 8: THE END

Be prepared for a weird chapter. It's coming out of my head, I don't know what I'm gonna do next, but it might work. When I finish this chapter it may be the end of the story, but I'll decide that at the end of the chapter…

Yes… Uh… Read on…

Chapter 8.

--

_TWO MONTHS LATER! O.o_

--

_During this time many things have happened. So anyway, Thay, Cyberlina and Clocky decided to rent an apartment, as do Sec and Oody Woody. Cyberlina and Clocky have a good roboty relationship thing. Thay has become a renowned for her cooking skills and works at a place that isn't owned by Gordon Ramsay. Sec and Oody Woody have a rock/rap/hip hop band/group and are doing well. Cyberlina and Clocky work in computer maintenance and have a group which fights for the rights of computers and other electronic devices. OH! and since Caan become Ashley Tisdale's boyfriend aliens from all over the universe have started coming to Earth. Some people don't like this and some people do. And there is now speciesism The Doctor and Rose are doing what they do, er… traveling. Martha is a real doctor now. _

--

THE END!

--

Wow. I think this shall be the end. Anymore story and it would be lame. Hope you uh… enjoyed it. I actually have an idea for a serious Sec story. That's right, no lame shoe jokes or Oody Woody (SHOCK HORROR!). But I think that will give me practice for other things…

maskedtiger1 - Moo.

BYE! waves madly

NOTE: I decided to kill the last two chapters because hwas pointless and weren't really going anywhere. And they were annoying me.

WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KNOW:

I was gonna be there and eventually become Sec's gf. This is silly and pointless. Oh and Oody Woody was gonna get a piercing. On his ear.

So this is Fishy signing off!

((READ MY OTHER STORY! IT HAS A GOOD PLOT.))


End file.
